<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>therapy can't save us now by lemon_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366127">therapy can't save us now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_writes/pseuds/lemon_writes'>lemon_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dream smp drabbles/ stories bc im what the kids call ~hyperfixated~ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All relationships are platonic, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, ClingyInnit, Gen, Karlnapity, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), No beta we die like lmanburg, Poly Relationship, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, also niki and wilbur are in a band bc i said so, also wilbur and schlatt are entirely platonic, blame quackity, dont ship the minors assholes, except for whatever the fuck sapnap karl and quackity got going on, idk how the American school system works, im british let me live, not human sex though its octopus sex, rated teen and up for swearing and mentions of sex, sibling dynamics written by an only child pog, softinnit, text fic, there's fundywastaken if you squint i swear, they are just homies who flirt a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_writes/pseuds/lemon_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>basically a text fic to try and help me get over my writers block</p><p>god help me</p><p>heres some things not to expect from this fic</p><p>1) accurate sibling relationship representations. im an only child<br/>2) frequent updates. college is ASS<br/>3) accurate descriptions of american high school/college, im british</p><p>but other than that enjoy! (ill list tws at the beginning of chaps if needs be)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; Floris | Fundy, Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Eret &amp; Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy &amp; Ranboo, GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot, Grayson | Purpled &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Niki | Nihachu &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dream smp drabbles/ stories bc im what the kids call ~hyperfixated~ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. off brand unus annus: WAIT MY NICKNAME-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>names bc some of them are kinda obscure</p><p>music man- wilbur<br/>technowo - technoblade<br/>pogman - tommy<br/>baybee - tubbo<br/>the inventor of minecraft- phil<br/>dweam- dream<br/>sleepy boye- george<br/>arson pog- sapnap<br/>hjonk - karl<br/>que? - quackity<br/>big booty bitch- schlatt<br/>off brand unus annus- ranboo<br/>uwu-chu - niki<br/>breb :p- eret<br/>furry (derogatory)- fundy<br/>bad boi :3- bad<br/>skeppit- skeppy<br/>bedwars god- purpled</p><p>and various groups (more may be added later)</p><p>minORES- tubbo tommy ranboo purpled<br/>Therapy cant save us now- everyone<br/>EL RAPIDOS- george karl quackity sapnap<br/>Sleeby bois- tommy wilbur techno philza (they live together)<br/>idiots (affectionate)- niki tubbo eret ranboo fundy (also all live together)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>2:37pm</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>pogman added baybee, music man and 15 others to a group chat</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>music man changed the chat name to “therapy cant save us now”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>pogman</strong>: wilbur wh- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>music man:</strong> its true though </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>off brand unus annus:</strong> ur not wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WAIT MY NICKNAME-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>pogman</strong>: BAHAHA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>the inventor of minecraft:</strong> tommy aren’t you meant to be in class right now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>pogman:</strong> no i have a free period, im just waiting for tubbo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has extra english rn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>the inventor of minecraft</strong>: ok ill take ur word for it </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>dweam:</strong> tommy what the fuck have you done</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>bad boi :3</strong>: language! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>sleepy boye</strong>: whats going on i just woke up </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>arson pog:</strong> of course you did </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>hjonk</strong>: hai sappy :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>arson pog:</strong> hai karl &lt;3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>pogman:</strong> ew thats gross remind me never to fall in love </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>music man:</strong> noted</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>minORES</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>off brand unus annus:</strong> tommy where r u? Ill come wait with u i also have a free period </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>pogman:</strong> library, its the closest place i could sit to tubbos classroom without being told off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>off brand unus annus</strong>: k cool</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gray get ur ass to the library</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>bedwars god</strong>: im in class dipshits</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>off brand unus annus</strong>: why u texting us then</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Bedwars god</strong>: teacher went to print smth</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>off brand unus annus:</strong> fair enough </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>pogman:</strong> ranboo where u at</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>off brand unus annus</strong>: had to grab smth from my locker, ill be there in a minute</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>pogman:</strong> pog</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Therapy cant save us now </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Arson pog:</strong> karl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I need cuddles, like rn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pls</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>hjonk:</strong> shit u ok sap?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>arson pog:</strong> im so close to a breakdown over my work pls save me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>que?</strong>: omw </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>Hjonk;</strong> ^^^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>uwu-chu:</strong> hope u feel better soon sap! dont burn yourself out! &lt;3 </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>breb</strong> :p :^^^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>music man:</strong> make sure to pace ur self sap, burnout is the worst</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trust me i know what it like </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>arson pog:</strong> thank u guys &lt;3</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>5:23pm</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Therapy cant save us now</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>baybee:</strong> coming home to a girl in red karaoke session was absolutely not what i was expecting but u know what? Its a vibe 
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>off brand unus annus:</strong> agreed </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>music man:</strong> :0 a girl in red karaoke session without me? I feel betrayed eret how could you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>breb :p :</strong> im sorry wilbur :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>uwu-chu:</strong> in my defense, midnight love is a great song to scream at the top of your lungs and i couldnt help myself my apologies wilbur </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>music man:</strong> you raise a valid point miss niki nihachu its ok </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>uwu-chu:</strong> :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>technowo:</strong> by the way, has anyone heard from tommy? He said he’d be home by now and he’d message one of us if he was staying out late or staying at tubbos. /srs</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>baybee:</strong> we last saw him about half 4, he said he was going with gray</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>bedwars god:</strong> he left me not long after that so idk man</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Sleeby bois</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>music man:</strong> tommy? Where u at big man?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You ok?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>pogman:</strong> im sat in the middle of the park listening to my sad playlist so yeah im fine big dubs /s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>something just changed i got super sad all of a sudden idk man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i'm sorry for worrying u tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>music man:</strong> at least ur ok tho, stay in the park and i'll come and get u </span>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>@the inventor of minecraft @technowo</strong> pizza and movie night sound good?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>technowo:</strong> sounds good to me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i'll order it, yall want milkshakes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Usual pizzas?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>pogman:</strong> i want a smarties milkshake and yeah ill have my normal pizza</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>music man:</strong> u know my order tech</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>the inventor of minecraft</strong>: usual for me too tech but ill pass on a milkshake</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i'm on my way home from work now </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span><strong>pogman:</strong> lov u all &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>music man</strong>: lov u too gremlin child &lt;3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>technowo:</strong> ^^^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><strong>the creator of minecraft</strong>: ^^^</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. music man: a brainjob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>que? named the group brainjob 🐙</p><p>music man: oh no<br/>the consequences of my own actions<br/>whatever shall i do /s</p><p>que?: AHAHAHA</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: mentions of sex (its not smut, its octopus sex (dont ask))</p><p>basically, i had a dumb convo with my friends and this prompted the majority of this chapter so thank you charlie and logan for the inspo ily dumbasses</p><p>i also was the one who brought up the concept of "a brainjob" and i apologise for that</p><p> </p><p>also go back to the last chapter for names im lazy /lh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>6:15pm</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>therapy can't save us now</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>technowoblade: </strong>gremlin child is ok for anyone who cared, he is now home and we are awaiting pizza</p><p> </p><p><strong>baybee:</strong> please give him hugs from me!!!!!</p><p> </p><p><strong>off brand unus annus: </strong>and me </p><p> </p><p><strong>bedwars god: </strong>and me</p><p> </p><p><strong>pogman</strong><strong>:</strong> thank u lads, much appreciated</p><p> </p><p><strong>music man:</strong> awwww softinnit /j</p><p> </p><p><strong>pogman: </strong>i would threaten you over that but i am far too tired to think of one rn</p><p>consider urself lucky this time </p><p> </p><p><strong>music man: </strong>oh thank god </p><p> </p><p><strong>que?: </strong>who wants to call im bored</p><p> </p><p><strong>big booty bitch: </strong>im down</p><p> </p><p><strong>arson pog: </strong>me too</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjonk:</strong> me three! </p><p> </p><p><strong>big booty bitch: </strong>oh god</p><p>wilbur please join the call</p><p>i wont be able to deal with the three of them flirting</p><p> </p><p><strong>music man</strong><strong>: </strong>sorry schlatt</p><p>family movie night </p><p> </p><p><strong>big booty bitch: </strong>for fucks sake</p><p>you're on thin ice lover boy</p><p> </p><p><strong>music man: </strong>love you too &lt;3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>2:04am</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>therapy can't save us now</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>que?: </strong>[image.jpeg]</p><p> </p><p><strong>music man: </strong>what the FUCK quackity</p><p> </p><p><strong>que?:</strong> AHAHAHA</p><p>WAIT CONTEXT </p><p> </p><p><strong>music man:</strong> GIVE ME IT</p><p> </p><p><strong>que?:</strong> I WAS TALKING TO SCHLATT ABOUT HOW OCTOPUSES HAVE SEX</p><p> </p><p><strong>big booty bitch: </strong>quackity's into octopus porn</p><p> </p><p><strong>que?: </strong>BECAUSE SOMEONE PUT THIS ON THEIR STORY</p><p>N O???</p><p>NO SCHLATT IS SPREADING FALSE INFORMATION</p><p> </p><p><strong>big booty bitch:</strong> it's the truth</p><p> </p><p><strong>music man: </strong>ARE YOU GUYS ON DRUGS OR SOMETHING??? </p><p> </p><p><strong>que?: </strong>NOOOOOOO SDJHSFHJGSF</p><p>its weird though look </p><p>they like shove the sperm into the female octopuses head</p><p> </p><p><strong>music man: </strong>A MATING ARM WHAT THE FUCK </p><p> </p><p><strong>big booty bitch:</strong> you want someone to fuck your brain with a tentacle like that octopus</p><p> </p><p><strong>que?: </strong>JEBFJDGJHSHG</p><p>considering theyre the most antisocial on earth their mating is very intimate</p><p> </p><p><strong>music man: </strong>fucking christ</p><p> </p><p><strong>que?:</strong> shoving a hand into someone elses brain</p><p> </p><p><strong>music man: </strong>a brainjob</p><p>SORRY I'LL LEAVE</p><p> </p><p><strong>que?: </strong>AHAHAHDVGDV</p><p>I CANTJS</p><p> </p><p><strong>big booty bitch:</strong> hot</p><p> </p><p><strong>que?:</strong> ME AND SCHLATT ARE DYING ON THE CALL</p><p>AHAHAHA</p><p> </p><p><strong>music man: </strong>then perish</p><p>:)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>que? named the group brainjob 🐙</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>music man</strong>: oh no</p><p>the consequenses of my own actions </p><p>whatever shall i do /s</p><p> </p><p><strong>que?:</strong> AHAHAHA</p><p>rejoice</p><p> </p><p><strong>music man: </strong>god no</p><p> </p><p><strong>furry (derogatory): </strong>what the fuck its 2am</p><p> </p><p><strong>que?:</strong> i apologise funby</p><p>*fundy</p><p> </p><p><strong>big booty bitch</strong><strong>:</strong> funby</p><p> </p><p><strong>furry (derogatory): </strong>im so confused</p><p> </p><p><strong>que?: </strong>JSNKDKDNFW</p><p> </p><p><strong>big booty bitch: </strong>so am i</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>minORES</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>off brand unus annus: </strong>what in the name of everloving fuck is going on in the main chat</p><p> </p><p><strong>baybee: </strong>idk but fundy looks scared</p><p> </p><p><strong>pogman: </strong>i can hear wilbur laughing his ass off so i think he might have something to do with it</p><p> </p><p><strong>off brand unus annus:</strong> jesus christ</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>wilbur and schlatt are strictly just homies that flirt a lot ok there isnt anything going on between them<br/>im also basing schlatts character in this fic (and any time that i write schlatt tbh) off wilbur's water?/lava rising series k cool</p><p>stay hydrated and stay safe, especially if ur in texas rn!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. pogman: i will steal your fucking spine while you sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>pogman: what the fuck is happening<br/>we went from octopus sex to this<br/>yall are weird /lh</p><p>music man: but you love us right</p><p>pogman: yeah i guess</p><p>music man: :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, sorry for long time no update, i had no ideas and school once again kicked my ass</p><p>here's a recap of the usernames if you forgot :<br/>music man- wilbur<br/>technowo - technoblade<br/>pogman - tommy<br/>baybee - tubbo<br/>the inventor of minecraft- phil<br/>dweam- dream<br/>sleepy boye- george<br/>arson pog- sapnap<br/>hjonk - karl<br/>que? - quackity<br/>big booty bitch- schlatt<br/>off brand unus annus- ranboo<br/>uwu-chu - niki<br/>breb :p- eret<br/>furry (derogatory)- fundy<br/>bad boi :3- bad<br/>skeppit- skeppy<br/>bedwars god- purpled</p><p>that is all, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>brainjob 🐙</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>arson pog: </strong>i have an announcement</p><p>boys pretty</p><p>that is all</p><p> </p><p><strong>breb :p : </strong>vouch</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjonk: </strong>banger statement babe</p><p> </p><p><strong>que?: </strong> god sap ur so right</p><p>come kiss me</p><p> </p><p><strong>arson pog: </strong>bet</p><p> </p><p><strong>que?: </strong>u too karl</p><p> </p><p><strong>hjonk: </strong>:D</p><p> </p><p><strong>big booty bitch: </strong> the only boy for me is wilbur ;)</p><p> </p><p><strong>music man: </strong>shut your fuck schlatt</p><p> </p><p><strong>sleepy boye:</strong> i just woke up but yes boys &lt;3</p><p> </p><p><strong>furry (derogatory): </strong>^</p><p> </p><p><strong>pogman: </strong>what the fuck is happening </p><p>we went from octopus sex to this</p><p>yall are weird /lh</p><p> </p><p><strong>music man</strong><strong>: </strong>but you love us right? </p><p> </p><p><strong>pogman: </strong>yeah i guess</p><p> </p><p><strong>music man: </strong>:D</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>minORES</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>off brand unus annus:</strong> i</p><p>need</p><p>a hug</p><p>shit</p><p> </p><p><strong>pogman: </strong>mood</p><p>but im omw</p><p>tubbo is with me</p><p>but his phone is dead</p><p>bc he's an idiot</p><p> </p><p><strong>bedwards god: </strong> ran is ur door unlocked</p><p> </p><p><strong>off brand unus annus: </strong>yeah i could feel this coming</p><p> </p><p><strong>pogman: </strong>do u want snacks? </p><p>we r by the shop</p><p> </p><p><strong>off brand unus annus: </strong>blue ras slushie and popcorn pls</p><p>u know the one</p><p> </p><p><strong>pogman: </strong>we're on it</p><p> </p><p><strong>bedwars god: </strong>just breath ran</p><p>im almost there</p><p> </p><p><strong>off brand unus annus: </strong>door is open</p><p>thank you for this</p><p> </p><p><strong>pogman:</strong> no problem big man</p><p>ily &lt;3 /p</p><p> </p><p><strong>off brand unus annus: </strong>ily2 &lt;3 /p</p><p> </p><p><strong>bedwars god: </strong>awww softinnit</p><p> </p><p><strong>pogman: </strong>i will steal your fucking spine while u sleep</p><p> </p><p><strong>bedwars god: </strong>understandable have a good day</p><p> </p><p><strong>pogman: </strong>im dropping by mine what film do u wanna watch ran</p><p> </p><p><strong>bedwars god: </strong>he says spiderman homecoming</p><p>hurry up and bring plushies</p><p>he wants sir bloop</p><p> </p><p><strong>pogman: </strong> tommy is currently running around the house looking for sir bloop- tub</p><p> </p><p><strong>bedwars god: </strong>how tf is ur phone ded tubbo</p><p> </p><p><strong>pogman: </strong>forgot to charge it </p><p>phil said tommy is ok to stay over if the others r ok w/it </p><p> </p><p><strong>bedwars god: </strong>i'll msg ur gc from ran's phone</p><p> </p><p><strong>pogman: </strong>cool cool</p><p>we r on our way</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>idiots (affectionate)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>off brand unus annus: </strong>hey guys, its gray</p><p>ran aint doing so hot so i was just wondering if tommy and i could stay over tonight</p><p> </p><p><strong>breb :p : </strong>ofc! ur always welcome! :D</p><p>i'll be back from work v early in the morning so i'll try not to wake u guys</p><p>tell tubbo there's money in his account and yall can order some food</p><p> </p><p><strong>uwu-chu: </strong>feel free to take some blankets from my room gray!</p><p>i'm recording with wil tonight and fundy is staying at dream's so we're fine with it :D</p><p> </p><p><strong>off brand unus annus: </strong>thank u niki /gen</p><p> </p><p><strong>uwu-chu: </strong>no problem</p><p>im just glad tubbo and ranboo have you and tommy</p><p>you two are amazing friends</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>brainjob 🐙</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>2:22am</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>breb :P : </strong>[farmingawwws.jpg]</p><p>
  <em>[image description: the photo is taken from behind, the camera facing the tv as the boys are. tommy, tubbo, ranboo and purpled are lying on the couch with spiderman homecoming on the tv in the background. a bisexual pride flag hangs behind the tv. tubbo has his head on tommy' s chest, tommy is leaning on ranboo, purpled has his head on ranboo's shoulder and ranboo has his arms around tommy and purpled's shoulders, his left hand holding tubbo's. there are many blankets across the teens and they are all asleep. the room is lit up in green and blue waves coming from the light on the floor next to the tv cabinet. pizza boxes and chinese takeout containers are strewn across both the coffee table and the floor] </em>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>the creator of minecraft:</strong> bless em</p><p> </p><p><strong>breb :p : </strong>:)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wrote this out in sociology instead of paying attention lmao<br/>i had already made the notes dont worry </p><p>i should be doing my business project but am i? am i fuck</p><p>bye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. some thoughts & ideas- not a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hello everyone! im really sorry for the long wait between the last 2 chapters, and im sorry that this isnt a chapter, i just wanted to say a few things about this fic going forward</p><p> </p><p>1. I'm not sure if i'll do fully written scenes, i might just keep it in text message format</p><p> </p><p>2. I'm planning on implementing georgebur and fundywastaken into the rest of the story so stick around for that if you like them (fundy and dream are already a thing but george and wilbur aren't... yet ;))</p><p> </p><p>3. im gonna project onto fundy, sapnap and tommy a lot (fundy bc trans, sapnap bc im a kinnie /rp and tommy bc of literally everything else) so they are probably gonna be the most out of character (i believe in softinnit supremacy) </p><p> </p><p>4. someone asked this in a previous chapter but im not sure if im gonna implement ranboo and tubbo being /p husbands bc i started this fic before that became cannon and so i made them live with fundy, niki and eret so im condsidering it but it may not happen sorry</p><p> </p><p>anyway thats it for now! ive started planning out the next chapter but idk when its gonna be out bc school :,(. i hope yall are doing good and i hope you have a good day! ily! /p</p><p> </p><p>- lemon :D</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. deleting later uwu sorry this isnt a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>contents of the next chapter include: charlie slimecicle™️ , wib + eret friendship, ranboo, tubbo and karl being salty over the ending of voltron, more of sapnap loving boys (yes im projecting shut) and <em><strong>georgebur my beloved</strong></em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>im sorry this is taking so long (life happens y'know), this might have to be split into 2 chapters bc the one irl scene is quite chonky but it should all be out by the end of the week at the latest! </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is all so ooc im so sorry </p><p>come bully me on tumblr @ghostburcore</p><p>also maybe hype up my cosplays on tik tok? @lemonboy_cos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>